Ten Days Until Darkness Falls
by PureVampirePriestess
Summary: If you only had ten days in the most luxurious mansion you have ever been in, how would you spend it? Certainly not running from demons in the underworld and certainly not with an ex-assassin. Yuri cursed her fate those ten days, and she wouldn't ever look back at them for the rest of her life. TrainxOC friendship/Gore/Black Magic/Insanity/OC death/M for all listed


A/N: Hey guys! So this story needed some _major_ editing before I could re-upload it _anywhere_. I'm not even going into the amount of time it took to fix this. So I hope you enjoy this Train Heartnet story and go on! Read!

Prologue: The Mansion

The night before, she had a nightmare. She couldn't remember what it was about, nor could she remember ever dreaming. She woke up that morning with an enormous headache and had to search around her house for the only bottle of pain killers that had been left in her father's study. The morning had been slow and though she was moving around the house like she did every other morning, her movements didn't make any sense in her own head. She felt disconnected. That afternoon the symptoms from the headache were over, her fatigue had completely vanished and she was nearly trotting long at a steady pace, her platinum blond hair swaying behind her in a tumble of gentle curls down her back.

"Hey, wait up!" She turned, waiting patiently for her friend to catch up to her. When her friend screeched to a stop by her side she put her hands on her knees and tried to catch her breath. "Jeez Yuri, where are you off to in such a hurry?" Her friend asked when she had caught her breath, brushing her uniform down. Smoothing her skirts ruffles with one hand. Yuri laughed lightly, her smooth soprano voice so rich with an innocent tone.

"I'm sorry Veena, Dad says he's going to be bringing someone over to the house around dinner time. I have to get the dining hall ready since our butler is taking a short vacation." She replied, taking a moment to stare into her friend's dark chocolate eyes with her own brilliant jade ones before turning and walking away in a flurry of skirt and blonde strands. Veena jogged to catch up to her.

They walked in silence. Occasionally a melody would pass between Yuri's lips and Veena would listen contently. They had walked home like this many times, Veena would listen to her and hum if she also knew the song; however, unless it was anything else other than English then she wouldn't know what song it was. Since she originally came from India, she didn't know any other language but English. The school they attended required French to graduate, but she had no interest in it along with Yuri. They both already knew their own languages; Yuri, Japanese and herself, Urdu. They stopped on the corner they always separated at and turned to one another.

"See you on Monday?" Veena asked. Yuri nodded happily and after hugging her caramel colored friend.

"Of course." She said calmly and turned to trot off to her house.

At home Yuri started to prepare the dining hall. She hummed to herself. The table cloth was set and the center piece was in place. She wiped down the chairs to make the wood shine and dusted the window sills. She changed a few of the bulbs on the chandeliers and helped the maid shine the table wear before putting her fists to each of her hips and nodding to herself.

"There." She said before nodding to the maid and exiting the dining hall. Now she only had an hour before the guest that her father had mentioned to her arrived. Heading up to her room, she took a quick bath before going through her wardrobe and picking out the perfect dress. She didn't really enjoy wearing them, but her father always turned his disapproving eyes on her whenever she wore anything else. 'Sometimes I really get tired of being the child of a traditional family…' She thought to herself as she pulled out the dress she was going to wear. Not too flashy but just enough so as to look proper. If she wore something too flashy her father would scold her for trying to 'seduce' the guest. She rolled her eyes as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Tying a large ribbon around the hair tie so it wouldn't show, she went downstairs to join her family in the sitting room.

Yuri sat down just in time for the doorbell to ring. Her dad got up to open the door and came back minutes later with a young man in blue jacket. Yuri couldn't help but asses the man as he entered the room. His snug black pants and white T-shirt under that blue jacket seemed odd to her. What were those… things on his shirt? Ripping her eyes away from the doughnut like objects on his clothing she looked up at his face. The first thing she saw was his striking golden eyes. They seemed to glow in the dimly light room as he grinned and nodded his head in greeting to the two ladies sitting on the love seat across from him. His messy chestnut hair obstructed the bright honey orbs as it fell in his face. Yuri had to admit, he was _very_ attractive.

"Yuri, this is Train Heartnet. He will be helping us search the mansion in London." Her father said. "Train, this is my daughter Yuri." Train saluted with a goofy grin and a beautiful shade of crimson graced Yuri's cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Heartnet. I'm so glad that you will be helping us." Yuri said. Train dropped his hand with a hint of a sour expression creasing his brows.

"Just Train is fine." His warm voice came. Yuri nodded in acknowledgement, her face the ever neutral expression that everyone had come to know.  
"As you wish, Train." As Father always says; the guest is always right. Train raised an eye brow at her actions, or lack thereof, before shrugging to himself and turned to Yuri's father.

"Let's get this done as quickly as possible. I have another job I need to get done after this." Train explained. My father nodded.

TrainXOC

Yuri looked intently at Train from her side of the limo; yes, limo. Her parents had enough money to have luxuries such as those. Currently they were in London, where the mansion that they spoke of was. This was supposed to be cleaned up and remodeled into a summer home. Yuri didn't quite understand why her parents needed _another_ summer home, especially a mansion. She had decided to go with her parents because being at home on her own would be utterly boring and cleaning up her own messes would be tedious because her parents had brought along the maid. It wasn't that she was spoiled and couldn't do it, but it saved her time for things she could be doing; like her homework or working on her paintings. The car turned the corner and came up to the mansion gates. Vines were wrapped around the metal keeping anything large out of it. The grass was unattended to and weeds were growing up the side of the mansion. Yuri wrinkled her nose. How could someone let a house go to waste like this? Train chuckled.

"What?" Yuri asked from her side of the limo. Her parents were the ones driving it so she could talk freely without formality.

"I never thought such a 'proper' lady such as your-self could make that sort of face." Train mocked her with overly proper language to which Yuri just blushed and looked back out the window. The limo stopped and the two passengers got out. Yuri's parents were waiting for them as Train helped her out of the car. From the corner of her eye she could see her father nodding in approval and she wanted to roll her eyes. Of course Train would get 'gentleman' points for doing something so innocent. By the end of the day Yuri's father would probably have a conversation about Yuri marrying him. She tried to hold back the urge to scowl, but a glower passed by and Train chuckled at the look. Luckily her parents didn't notice.

They entered the mansion; its cold exterior was nothing compared to the darkness that lay inside. Yuri crossed her arms as a deep chill was sent down her back. The chill that ran down her spine shot back up and she shuddered. Glancing behind her, she peeked past Train to see if anything was out of place. When she saw nothing but the empty entrance hall she looked back ahead of her, trying to focus on where they were walking instead of what exactly was around her. She gasped as she felt something drape over her shoulders suddenly. Looking over to her side she saw Train placing his jacket on her arms. They shared a look before she nodded to him, no smile passing over her lips as usual. They continued walking down the dark corridor to a large ornate door. When they arrived, Yuri's father stopped walking and turned to look at the two youths before training his eyes on the brunette next to her.

"Train I trust you will keep an eyes on our daughter if we let you go scope out upstairs?" Yuri's father asked. She blinked in surprise at her father's proposition. Her father had never let her out of his sight other than to walk to and from school every day. Even then, she was always with Veena and not with guys. Perhaps her father trusted Train more than her father's own life. Train nodded, leading Yuri to the stairs where they began their decent to the second floor.

A/N: So this was the first chapter of Ten Day Until Darkness Falls. I might change the title if you guys have any ideas later in the story. The plot hasn't really been set up at this point; it was more of an introduction chapter than anything else. We got to meet Train and know a little about Yuri. I'm hoping to show a little more of the relationship between Train and Yuri in the next chapter. I think that's all I have to say for this chapter. Until then! *Salutes*

Pure~*


End file.
